Past-Empty
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: The hustle and bustle of a past-empty room. The silence of a forgotten memory. Small stories written about a half dead kid and words to keep in your pocket.
1. Adomania

_Yo. High school sucks. I found time to write this little thing._

 _I wrote it because the tenth anniversary of TUE is on the sixteenth... And wow I'll never be able to watch TUE the same way ever again._

 _I think I'll turn this place into a place when I find a word I like and write something about it._

 _Disclaimer: I was like four when the show aired ok._

* * *

Adomania: The sense that the future is coming too quickly.

"It's been almost ten years now," Danny whispered. His voice could barely be heard over the soothing sounds of the city below him, buses letting out huffs as they stopped and continued at stops, the taxis honking loudly enough to rival a New York City cab.

Sam wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. "Yeah. I realized that when I looked at the date. It's a few days from now."

There was a moment of silence before she continued. "I don't think you could destroy the whole word in just a few days."

Danny sent her a warm smile. "Trust me, I know that. I'm mostly laughing at the irony of it all."

"But I'm also relieved. I made it this far, now it can't even happen at all. It means that you guys will be alright."

"Now," He spun out of his wife's grasp only to take her hand, gesturing to the night sky above them. "You want to go on a ride? See where the wind takes us?"

He transformed quickly, his glowing skin lighting up the balcony. And Sam's smile.

"Of course."


	2. Susurrus

Susurrus: a whispering or rustling sound.

The bushes whispered in the wind again, the gentle susurrus floating around the ears of the trio. Danny's ghostly gleam lit up the sidewalk just enough to see. The windows from the nearby houses crudely gleamed in there broken fragments, the occasional unbroken one having a bit of a strained look to it. Rubble and bricks lay scattered in the street, a choice few burning with ectoplasmic fires. As the trio turned a corner, the gentle wind caused a susurrus in the bushes below, as if trying to assure the teens that everything was alright.

The wind in the bushes didn't quite block out the blazing sirens in the distance.

Danny was holding Sam and Tucker's hands if they had to disappear at a moments notice. Tucker's hand was cold and clammy, and Danny could feel the cut drip blood onto his white glove. They will have to fix that when they got to safety.

Sam's hand, on the contrary, was warm. Her left hand was uninjured, but it was an uncomfortable _human_ warm that made Danny shiver. He didn't say anything, but adjusted his grip on her hand to loosen up the heat.

The thermos, slightly dented after that particular battle, was slung over Danny's left shoulder. His right was sore, maybe from punching a ghost a little too hard, and he walked with a slight limp. Not the worse injuries he's suffered from, but still painful.

Hearing the roll of tires against the pavement a block before it should have reached his human ears, he shoved Sam and Tucker against a building wall and turned them both invisible, the glow disappearing.

An ambulance blazed by. Then another.

"There was nothing we could do," Sam finally said after watching the ambulance roll by, sirens blazing. "Too many ghosts."

Danny let go of their hands, and transformed back, hoping his injures wouldn't pass over to his human half. Noticing the dulled pain in his leg only worsened, he let out an internal sigh.

"Yeah." Danny replied, not really paying attention. "Yeah I guess so."

He's seen to many battles. After a while it just becomes a dense susurrus, swirling around him. Difficult to penetrate, easy to block out.


	3. Zenosyne

_Important A/N at the bottom. Some mentions of DashXKwan and ValerieXDani and some Grey Ghost. In honor of one of my friends that came out as Bi to me and my closest friends._

Zenosyne: The sense that the future is coming all too quickly.  


"You didn't stop that future?"

"That future had many tragic deaths, but it also had several things that weren't mistakes. If some people wouldn't have died, then some others wouldn't have been born."

"You mean-"

"That I didn't stop that future, just so it existed in an alternate timeline, to save the lives of a few pointless children? Yes."

"But, that future doesn't overlap ours-"

"It will run side by side with this future. A paradox. One day, several billion _centuries_ from now, there will be a day that both worlds will experience, and they will merge together, neither side knowing what happened. But until then, those two timelines will just exist together."

"But what's the point of that? That future is so barren, depressing and almost no one even lives in that future-"

"Think about it Danny. Those children that don't exist in this timeline will grow up and have more children. And those will grow up, and it continues. You didn't just save a few children that aren't supposed to exist, you saved an entire world that isn't supposed to exist."

"Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better," Danny gazed at the barren world that his evil self had nearly pushed to the brink of destruction.

"So many good things lie in that future as well. For example, Kwan and Dash are a happy family now, with a daughter of two and a son of nine months. That never happens in this lifetime."

Danny only nodded.

"Or remember your aunt? Remarried and is now living happily with her husband."

"And even better," Clockwork's voice was low, his eyes bright. "Valerie became the world's best ghost hunter. Just like how she always wanted."

"And she never forgot you," Danny wiped around, his hands growing ridged around his arms. "There's no Danielle in that dimension, but no Danny either... But she can't fall in love with someone who doesn't exist, can she?"

"That's- that's good I guess?" Danny stuttered out. "I mean, she and Dani are awesome together but I don't think she'll-"

"Events change things, Danny." Clockwork tapped his staff against the window once and it disappeared, turning back into a swirling blue mist. "I think you would have learned that lesson anyway?"

Danny sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

"Now, go back to your family," he pointed to another window, paused just at the right moment where his son was splashing Sam, who was frozen in a laugh. In the background, Dani was lifting Valerie in the air with one hand. Tucker was laughing with Jazz and her husband.

"Yeah. I will." He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Clockwork?" The Time Ghost turned around, one eyebrow raised. "The future comes too quickly, doesn't it?"

"Zenosyne, my dear boy. The future comes too fast and whips by you like a car, doesn't it?"

* * *

 _Guys. I have two papers to write and study for a test. Instead I am writing this lil thing because I went exactly eight days without a new story/update._

 _In return, I want tons of reviews._

 _When I first started out on FanFiction (a few years ago) it was common eddiquite to review every story that you liked. Now you guys barely leave any reviews, and we authors have to fight tooth and nail for reviews._

 _Now, some of you guys are awesome with reviews. You guys review a lot of stuff, and we love you for that. Love you guys. Keep doing what you're doing._

 _But if you guys really truly like a story, do more then favorite it. Review it! It gives us inspiration and support that you don't even realize you are giving! It makes us want to write more._

 _Now, I took the pledge to never hold my readers hostage. I am not going to do that. But please, just review. Even if it's just "cools plz continue :DDD" that's totally alright._

 _Adios, FallingNarwhals_


	4. Opia

_I am doing a project for journalism about Asperger's Syndrome. I thought it would be cool if I made something dedicated to that. To familiarize yourself with AS, just go read some articles about it on the Internet before you read this._

* * *

Opia: the ambiguous intensity from looking someone in the eye

"So, Asperger's?" Tucker kicked a loose rock on the pavement, knocking it a few feet away. "The name is awful if you ask me."

"I know. Like they couldn't name this thing Coolburgers or awesome-people-that-are-badass-burgers. No, it has to be named ass burgers." Danny snickered.

"Like burgers made of ass." Sam chuckled. "Delicious."

They laughed, before falling into a comfortable silence that always seemed to happen when Danny was around. A lull in the conversation that Tucker and Sam had adopted to.

"What is it exactly? I have a feeling that it doesn't mean that your butt is made of burgers or something," Tucker snickered, but his tone falling serious.

"You know how I can't look people in the eye that well?" Danny cast his eyes down. Sam and Tucker nodded.

"And sometimes I seem rude without meaning too?" They nodded again.

"And I tend to fixate and obsess over things?" More nods.

"I thought that was just the whole half ghost thing though," Sam said thoughtfully.

Danny nodded. "I think it contributes. And I use big words? And I seem smarter, but my grades are awful?"

They nodded.

"So there's actually a name for this? I just thought it was because you were doing it on purpose." Tucker lightly punched Danny in the arm.

"But hey, it's just another label. We're not going to let it define who you are. You're still Danny." Sam said firmly.

"Even though I'm autistic?"

"Dude, we don't care. As far as we are concerned, you are still a hero and our friend. Except now we just have a nice important sounding word in our vocabulary they probably won't ever pop up again in any of our conversations."

"Thanks guys," Danny quickly glanced into Sam's beautiful eyes and then Tucker's unusual green. Sam and Tucker noticed the opia, and grinned. Danny hardly ever did that.

"Hey, movie night at my house? There's a horror film fest tonight." Sam asked, grinning. "Monster haven part one, two, and three! All in HD."

"We're in!"

* * *

 _Hey, are any of you guys doing Ectober? I totally am this year, I'm so excited!_

 _Thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I just want to let y'all know that it wasn't aimed at any of you, it was aimed at the general public. I'm not mad at you guys, just a little frustrated with the principles that people don't follow anymore.  
_

 _Totally forgot to mention this in the last A/N: There's a poll up on my bio for my stories, and you should go vote on it if you miss KtGH and Pink Pants. (Or even Fragments. I sorta miss writing that)  
_

 _Adios!_

 _(Remember to review! ;D )_


	5. Rubatosis

**oh whoops. I forgot about this story haha  
here's a quicky  
merry christmas everyone**

* * *

"I can feel your heart beating under my skin,"

Another shot. Another perfect bullseye in the target.

"And the beating of your heart is making me bleed from within,"

Three rounds. Three hundred yards. Perfect bullseyes on each. She cocked the gun, the empty shell smoking to the ground.

She was painfully aware of her heartbeat, pounding in her ribcage. The blood gushing through her veins and into the appendages that aimed, fired, reloaded, repeat.

Rubatosis. (The so-called painful awareness of your heartbeat)

She needed to destroy him. She needed to watch the toxic life die from his eyes. Danny Phantom needed to be destroyed.

Aim. Fire. Reload.

Bang bang bang. Her stance didn't waver when the gun recoiled. Her feet stayed firmly planted in the soft ground. Three perfect bullseyes in the strangely human shaped targets three hundred and one yards away.

The corners of her lips raised slightly upward in a faint smile.


End file.
